


Intertwined

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Magnetic Minds [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Redemption, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Content, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: After Rey returns to Kylo with his precious TIE fighter she finds he has changed. Even making a promise that will change the entire course of their lives, mending a family once broken.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Magnetic Minds [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Intertwined

Intertwined

Early in the morning, Rey guesses at the time as she gets up to use the refresher. Remembering where she is and how he took her back so easily without anger. All those times she had thought Ben was gone, but really he is there when she is there. Kylo will never go away, never die, but as she stands at their bedside staring at him sleeping, his dark locks spread over his pillow and face in a mess, she sees Ben. All this time the thing that has frightened her most is never knowing who he really was and never being able to accept who he has become, but that isn’t a problem now. No, she’s learned love crosses all boundaries, it is indiscriminate. So, she should be with the man she loves.

His sleeping face is the most at peace she has seen him with nothing to worry about. His cares and concerns all on her, she hopes he is dreaming about her. While she was away looking for answers to their Dyad, she kept her eye on him. Listening into his thoughts discretely as possible, she can see more now than ever how he hesitates against accepting the light. He doesn’t have to take it all in, only enough to balance his soul. Trusting that day will come, it’s the first time in a lifetime she has felt blessed, happy.

It was difficult to not return sooner, to tell him how the baby first moved inside her, the excitement it brought. There is no other man’s baby she could imagine herself carrying. Knowing what she has learned about their predestined lives together, they were always meant to compliment each other, in heart, soul, and energy. Bringing a whole different balance into the Force, bridging what has for so many years been a battle between, when it should have been a blend of both. Kylo is very much the beginning of that blend, but if the Force follows through, their baby will be the blend nature has been seeking all along. Her only fear now, is how do they make the galaxy understand, or can they even make them? At least those that matter?

“Why is your heart racing?”

Ripped from thought she sees Kylo’s concerned face. “Is it?”

“Very much, I can sense it, what’s wrong?” He pats her side of the bed, urging her to join him.

Giving him a smile, she crawls in next to him as he throws the blankets over her. Snaking his arms around her she lets him pull her to the warmth of his body where she can press her lips to his chest before resting her cheek in the same spot.

“It’s not a matter of being wrong. Everything is almost perfect.”

He lets out a chuckle, but not one of amusement. The kind used to keep the conversation light. “We have a lot of shit to sort through Rey. You know that, I know you do.”

With a sigh she wraps her arms tightly around him. “I know. Let’s keep this moment perfect for now then.”

***

When she wakes again, Kylo’s holo-pad is buzzing an alert. She shoves him in the arm to wake him, but he is so groggy it takes him a minute to realize that it is her. A smile crosses his face when he looks at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, before closing his eyes to fall back to sleep. She pushes on him again.

“Wake up, you’re holo is buzzing,” she says, watching his face as his eyes widen realizing what is going on.

Jumping from bed he tosses her a tunic before yanking his pants on quickly. “Get dressed.”

His voice is urgent, but she does as she is asked without question. Then helping him throw the blankets back over the bed so it is mostly made. Grabbing his holo-pad, he sits her down on the edge of the bed before sitting beside her. With a tap of the button General Organa appears.

“Ben, it’s about time...” she starts to say before she takes in Rey’s presence. “Oh, you are back then?”

Rey isn’t sure how to respond, she had walked away from the Resistance months ago, away from Leia, and she only ever planned on returning to Kylo. Giving him a look to help her, she half smiles to Leia.

“Um...”

“She showed up last night safe and sound, still pregnant,” he answers simply, pointing to her belly.

Rey finds herself looking between his mom and him trying to piece together what is happening. “Wait, she knows?”

“Yes, Rey. I am very happy for you both, but Ben as promised. If she returns with the baby, you remember?” Leia asks.

He nods. “Yes, I remember.”

“Good. I’m glad you are well Rey, we have been missing you for some time as you know.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I needed to sort things out.”

“Of course you did. But you two are okay?”

“Perfect,” Rey grins. “I couldn’t ask for better.”

Leia smiles at her, but there is something hidden in the smile. “No, you couldn’t.”

The holo cuts out and Kylo exhales hard suddenly as if her were holding his breath. Returning the holo-pad to it’s place, he turns to look at her with a shrug. “Well, now that, that is out of the bag. Surprise, I’ve been talking to Leia. Kind of. Not much really, mostly looking out for you.”

“She called you Ben,” Rey says, incapable of holding in the hurt that gives her.

He drops his head. “Don’t be angry. I don’t like it, but she is my mother.”

“I’m the mother of your child, does that not count?”

“Oh, for kriff’s sake, do you want to call me Ben? I can try to get used to it.”

She takes his hand in hers intertwining their fingers, thinking about it for a moment. “No, not anymore. There is no going back now. I know that there is some Ben in there with Kylo Ren. Who cares which you prefer. I will always be the only one able to see both sides of you, and I love them equally. I only wanted the option.”

“That is why I love you. You understand me, well me now and where I come from, maybe not the middle so much, but I don’t need the middle anymore. There is a lot to figure out to make this all work.”

“I’m guessing we’ll have to get to that soon,” she says, rubbing her belly with both hands, “she isn’t going to wait forever to come.”

“No.”

Sighing, she stands taking him with her by hand. “What would you say to enjoying this moment, before we dig our heals in and make any decisions?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“You, me, a compromising position or two,” she grins, dropping his overly sized tunic off her shoulders.

“I’m listening.”

“I’m a little dirty, I’m going to go wash up.” She winks at him, swaying her hips as she walks to the refresher. Knowing he can’t get her in a good position in the shower, she figures there were other options to get warmed up by. Good things to erase her last memory of the shower, surrounded by sadness.

Setting the water to a comfortably warm position, she begins brushing her hair while she waits. Kylo steps behind her taking the brush and pulls it through her hair, before tying it up on top of her head so it wouldn’t get wet.

“Like this?” he asks, “I hope this is a good brush. I wasn’t sure what girls like.”

Smiling at him through the reflection in the mirror, “Yes, and yes. But why...”

He spins her around and leans his forehead to hers, placing his hands upon her cheeks. “I knew you would come back to me, why wouldn’t I be prepared. As time passed I decided you would need more help with the baby on the way. It’s just a brush Rey.”

“But it’s not just a brush, it’s a love token. I know it’s silly, but I’ve never had anyone who wanted to even buy me a brush let alone one when I may not have chosen to come back.”

“I knew you would come back though.”

“The water is ready,” she says slipping away from him.

Stepping under the water she lets it wash over her while Kylo watches. Taking care to rub the water all over her body, she grabs the soap. “Want to wash me?”

“Yes, please.” He grabs the soap from her as he steps in.

Handing him a washcloth to use, he gets it soapy before delicately washing every inch of her body, making sure to get all the in between places as well. Dropping the cloth, he caresses the suds over her slick skin, rubbing it in more thoroughly than necessary to keep touching her. She steps back into the water to wash it all off and he kneels before her, his face level with her belly.

“Have I told you that I love how beautiful you are this pregnant? How intense it must be to feel a baby inside of you.” Watching her belly as he speaks, he sees the movement beneath her skin. “Was that the baby?”

“Uhmm, she clearly likes your voice. Do you want to feel it?” she asks, grabbing his hands and placing them where she can usually feel it the best. His face glows as he feels his daughter moving. “I think she is running out of room,” she jokes.

“I’d say so, my girls, both so beautiful,” he whispers to her belly. “I’m sorry, did that just suck the sexy right out of this game of yours? I have never seen or felt anything like that.”

Shaking her head, “no, continue, I don’t mind and she won’t care for awhile. Might as well get it in while we can.”

“So, like this?” he grins sliding his fingers over her hips and down her thighs, the water lubricating her skin.

She nods, her hands falling on his shoulders for support as he slips his fingers between her legs along outer labia, teasing her as he watches her face. “You’re mean,” she breathes softly.

“Yes, I am,” he laughs, “but you like it, and I like to hear you tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Groaning in frustration she looks at him, “it’s so embarrassing to say some of that out loud, you know damn well what I want.”

“Okay,” he says pulling his hand away.

Her grip tightening on his shoulders as she glares at him, “I swear Kylo Ren, you are not a nice man.”

“I never claimed to be,” he laughs as he strokes the outside of her thighs, “if you want more, say so.”

Groaning at him again, “please touch me,” she closes her eyes, “inside.”

“Well, it’s a start,” he says, slipping his hand between her legs again, forcing her to widen her stance as he slips a finger inside of her. “Like this?”

“More,” she begs, “please.”

“More what, my love?”

Running her fingers through his hair she intertwines them and pulls hard enough to startle him. “More fingers.”

“How many?”

“Three for now.”

“For now?” he comments out loud. “Greedy much?”

“Forgive me, but I can’t help it. Hormones in all.”

Kissing her thigh as he slides three fingers inside of her. “I forgive you, I like when you are greedy,” he says sliding his fingers against the wall inside of her, hitting the spot that makes her squeal a little. “I think that’s my favorite spot. You always make the most interesting noises.”

“It’s involuntary,” she begins as he presses there again causing her to gasp, “it’s...”

“Good?” he grins at her.

“Uh huh.” Her hands grip his shoulders even tighter. “Okay, no more, too much.”

Collapsing to her knees with him, he smiles at her before sucking on each of his fingers. Feeling the heat spread across her face, he pulls her in for a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth where she can taste herself. It’s not her favorite, but it isn’t terrible, and he seems to love it.

“Seeing as you like that so much, maybe you’d want to do that again?”

“Do what, my love?”

“I don’t know what you call it, but what you did on Jakku,” she asks, her face burning hotter.

“Ahhh, yeah. I can do that. Let’s get you to the bed,” he says, wrapping a towel around his waist.

After wrapping her in a towel, she lets him carry her to the bed, where he lays her down gently. He kneels between her legs, his fingers teasing her again. She groans as he watches her tormented expression.

“Okay, what do you need me to say?”

“You know.”

“I need you to kiss and lick and suck or whatever it is you can do down there, because it feels really good?”

“Close, but where again?” he chuckles at her.

She bites her lip, letting out a defeated whine. “You want me to say pussy, right?”

She doesn’t have to wait. He has her legs pressed wide open and his mouth on her in just a second of time. Tongue gliding across the entire inside of her labia all the way to her clit and back, she grabs the sheets because she can’t reach him around her belly to grip his hair. She lets out a cry as he sucks on her clit, inserting his fingers into her once again. It doesn’t take much and she’s able to feel her orgasm on his fingers, causing him to suck on her hardened nub harder until her thighs relax.

Panting she gazes at him as he makes his way up the bed towards her. “That,” she laughs.

“I love tasting you,” he says, his palm roaming over her breasts as she catches her breath. “Better?”

“Yes.” She blushes. “Want me to return the favor?”

“You don’t ever have to ask that.”

Pushing him over she sits up and kneels beside him. “Don’t watch, it eeks me out,” she warns feeling his eyes trained on her.

“Okay.” He closes his eyes and lays his forearm over them to prevent himself from looking.

Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she leans over and kisses the head. Enjoying how he jumps at her touch, she licks the tip before slowly pulling him past her lips and as far into her mouth as she can handle. Listening to him gulp at the sensation she uses intermittent sucking with stroking him at the same time to make him make more noises.

With a slight smack she releases him to ask, “like that?” wanting to be sure she was getting it right.

Looking beneath his arm at her, “Yeah, just like that.”

“Stop looking at me,” she laughs, pulling him back into her mouth eyeing him as he refuses to turn away.

“No, I can’t stop watching. I’m sorry. Pretend I can’t see you,” he says, groaning as she squeezes him tighter momentarily.

Even though she hates being watched she can’t help but to smile around him knowing she can make him weak this way. She pulls back and looks at him licking the head of him with a grin, before engulfing him in her mouth again, deeper than before, as deep as she can go without swallowing him all the way. His eyes shut then and she feels more relaxed and continues until she can feel him pulse. Sucking harder until he cums in her mouth where she makes a point to swallow and then look at him while he breaths heavily. Her hand still wrapped around him slowly pulling on him until he cringes.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, come here,” he says, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. “I can’t believe you did that.”

She shrugs, “too into it to care. It’s a little fun to make you squirm.”

Laying her head on his shoulder, he cradles her to him, her hand trailing along his stomach.

“What did you promise Leia, upon my return?”

He breathes heavily, “I promised that I would leave the First Order to keep her grandchild safe if you returned.”

“Can you do that?” she asks, leaning up to look at him, “do you want to?”

“I’m not sure, but I am going to try to.”

Laying her head back on his shoulder, she hugs him to her. “I love you.”


End file.
